fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosei Namiha
|kanji = 公正波刃 |romanji = Kōsei Namiha |race = Human |birthday = August 12 |age = 20(pre-timeskip) 28(post-timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6'0 |weight = unknown |eyes = Emerald Green |hair = Brown |blood type = A Positive |affiliation = Wolf Fang Namiha Corporation House of Namiha |previous affiliation = Fairy Tail Belethor's Institute of Magic and Innovation |occupation = Mage Worker at Namiha Corps. Magic Inventor |previous occupation = Student |team = Justice Blade |partner = Ryu Namiha |base of operations = Kosei's Mansion Wolf Fang House of Namiha |relatives = Ryu Namiha(Younger Brother) Jin Namiha (Older Brother) Ryuken Namiha (Father) Tsuki Namiha (Mother) Jane Namiha (Cousin) Zeke Namiha (Cousin) Liliana Shiratsuki (Sister-In Law) Amy Jōhin(Fiancée) Akane Namiha (Aunt) Kyoshiro Namiha (Uncle) Dante Namiha (Grandfather) Shiranoki Namiha (Grandmother) Kurama Namiha (Ancestor) Dawn Zeffren (Ancestor) |marital status = Enganged |alias = Storm Bringer (嵐ブリンガー Arashi Buringā) Twin Fangs of Wolf Fang(狼牙中双牙Rōge-chū sōkiba) |magic = Wind Magic Lightning Magic Sword Magic Namiha Magic Art Iron-Make}} Kosei Namiha'' (公正波刃 Kosei Namiha)(Lit. Justice Wave Blade) is a S-Class mage of Wolf Fang. He is also a member of the prominent ''Namiha Mansion. While Kosei may not look it,he is a skilled mage,politician,and smart bussiness man. His moniker, Storm Bringer (嵐ブリンガー Arashi buringā) ''was given to him for his destructive power and use of wind and lightning magic on the battlefield.He is also one of the two members of the ''Twin Fangs of Wolf Fang,the other being his brother.Akano Tokami is one of his long lasting rivals,and has been for years. Appearance Kosei is what some women would describe as a man with rougish handsomeness. He has a athletic build,and stands at the height of six feet. He is usually seen wearing a green shirt,with a black jacket with a gold and red trimming,a white sash tied around his waist,black boots and pants,and his two sword on his waist. His family says that his most startling trait,is his bright green eyes,that sometimes glow when his magic is unleashed. While at times he can be quite serious,he usually has a smirk on his face for no apparent reason,a thing that his father has continuously scolded him for. He has shoulder length messy brown hair,and cream colored skin. There is a scar on his right bicep,given to him by Akano Tokami when he used the spell Lighting Blade in one of there more brutal fights. Personality Kosei has been described by his brother, as'' ' A smartass who is too stubborn for his own good'. He is everything that a Namiha heir should be,stubborn,honest,loyal,protective,and he knows where his heart lies. Ryuken, Kosei's father, usually punches him for his smartass remarks and his lazyness. Kosei is honest enough to where he would willingly admit wether or not someone is stronger than him. When he knows he will lose a fight,he makes plans to either get out of the fight,or stall long enough for help to arrive. While sometimes he is cool,analytical,calm,and collected,he can also be brash,stubborn,and just plain stupid. Gildarts would laugh when he would scold Natsu for his stupidity,when he could act as equally brash as Natsu. His father says that he reminds him much of his younger self,he could be smart and serious when needed,then fun and stubborn when he wanted to be. Ryuken praises Kosei's bussiness skills, continuously stating that 'To survive in this world,one needs 3 things. Money,Strength to protect your love ones,and the Will to Survive,remember that Kosei.' History Kosei has always been taught. When he was a child,he was taught how to be smart,how to survive,how to master something he had already mastered,he learned about magic,he learned everything his father could possibly drill into him. When he was 8,he was selected to be inducted into the prestigious magic school, Belethors Institute of Magic and Innovation. There he learned about magic,and ways to create spells,and Kosei blossomed there as a prodigy. He also shared a room with Connor Dios there.After graduating at the age of 14,he left for home. After that,he joined Fairy Tail,and to his suprise,he found his brother Ryu there. He met many guild members,and he dated Erza for a time. He made a particularly important friend,named Kilana. He was then challenged to a fight by Laxus Dreyar, which Akano Tokami later joined in on,but Akano and Kosei suffered a great defeat.Then the famous rivalry between Akano and Kosei started.Kosei formed a team in Fairy Tail,consisting of Akano Tokami,Kilana Mizubuchi,Ryu Namiha,and himself. Later on Kilana died,and Kosei left the guild with his brother,and joined a new guild that was quickly rising in power, Wolf Fang. He is the future head of not only the Namiha family, but Namiha Corporation. Abilities '''Immense Speed:' Kosei has amazing speed,an important asset to a swordsman. While he is faster than Akano ,he admits that he is slower than Laxus Dreyar. Immense Strength: Kosei has a amazing amount of muscle,being able to pick up multiple boulders at once with ease,and being able to brake bones with a punch without much effort. Humongous Magical Power: His magical power is very high to put it simply. His magic is a light green color,and when released,thunder clouds gather in the area,the earth around him is destroyed, and a large beam of magic power is released into the sky,partin the clouds. Master Swordsmen: Kosei has skill in using two blades at once,enough skill to overwhelm other mages on multiple occasions. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: He is a master at hand to hand combat,being able to defend himself from Akano and Laxus in there fight and attack at the same time. Expert Reflexes: Kosei has great reflexes,being able to dodge multiple moves at once. Master Magician and Analyzer: He has a very unique ability of being able to make new spells,or new ways of using them on the battlefield. And if seeing a magic close enough,he can recreate it to some extent. Genius Intellect: While he may not look it,Kosei is extremely well versed in magic,its history,and other things. Magic Namiha Magic Arts '' (波刃魔法アーツNamiha Mahō ātsu):Secret spells and magics created by the Namiha Family. These spells have been made over the 500 years they have been active. The spells range from sealing spells,demon taming spells,healing spells,runes,attacks,and many diffrent kinds. Wind Magic(風の魔法 Kaze no Maho)'' :Kosei is fairly adept at this magic and was taught it by his uncle,Kyoshiro. His power in this ranges from cutting rope,to making tornados. Tornado'''(竜巻Tatsumaki) '': Kosei moves his hand in a circular motion,soon creating a large tornado that he commands at will. This spell requires a constant funnel of magic to use. '''Triple Tornado(三重竜巻Mie tatsumaki)'' : Kosei slams his palms together,generating a large whirlwind,we he seperates to make three small tornados. Wind's Fury Cutter(風の激怒カッタKaze no Gekido Katta) : Kosei unleashes his blades in a fast motion,releasing cresent shaped wind blades that aim to either incapatate the target,or damage them severely. Tunneling Wind(トンネル風力Ton'neru Fūryoku) : Kosei shoots out gales of wind from his palm that have enough force to rip trees from there roots. Lightning Magic:Kosei has mastered this form of magic in many ways. He has created many spells for it,and has a very high potential with it. He has mastered it to the degree where he can change his lightnings color and abilities. *Blue Lightning: Kosei's most used form of lightning. This lightning has no special abilities. *Yellow Lightning: This lightning has a rather interesting ability.While it doesn't really harm the target,it seems to have a large and great paralytic effect on the target. *Red Lightning: This kind was discovered by Kosei accidently. The lightning has a rather unique ability of not only shocking the target,but burning them as well. This lightning has another power. It can pass through armor in order to get a direct hit,but it loses its shocking effect. *Black Lightning: Kosei's most dangerous lightning type. This lightning is many times stronger,but takes a lot more magic power to use. Blue Lightning.jpg|Blue Lightning Yellow Lightning.png|Yellow Lightning Red Lightning Fist.jpg|Red Lightning Black Lightning.jpg|Black Lightning Piercing Beam'(アスビームPiersubimu): Kosei gathers a massive amount of lightning into his two fingertips,and fires it at the target. Not only is this spell insanely fast,but devastatingly strong as well,being able to pierce steel. ''Furious Shocking Slashes(激怒衝撃スラッシュGekido Shōgeki Surasshu):'' Kosei swings his sword in diffrent arcs,releasing lightning waves in the shape of crescents capable of slicing through steel. ''Lightning Pulse(雷パルスKaminari Purusu) :'' A relatively simple spell. Kosei gathers his lightning into his hand,and pumps it into the floor. This spell has two functions. It can either track and shock the target,or it can be used as a sonar. The lightning wave goes through the Earth,and immediately alerts Kosei of anything living around him. ''Thunder God's Advent(雷神の到来Raijin no Torai):'' Kosei gathers wind and thunder in the sky,and concentrates it into a sphere. Lightning starts to strike at random,and it starts to rain. Kosei can do one of two things with this spell. He can either command lightning bolts to strike down from the sky,or he can crash the sphere into the Earth,and cause massive destruction to the land. '''''Lightning God's Sorrow(雷神の悲しみRaijin no Kamishi) :''Kosei saturates the very air with his magic,and calls down a lightning bolt to strike his foe. This is one of his strongest spells,and most magic consuming. ''Lightning God's Faith(雷神の信仰 Raijin no Shinko): Kosei's strongest spell. He uses this only when he 'has no other choice,his ace up his sleeve if you will. He covers himself in blue lightning,and strengthens his bodies power and speed. This spell requires a constant channeling of magic to use. Kosei can change this spell into a more powerful version,which is more magic consuming,and the lightning is a yellow color.'' Lightning Beam.jpg|Piercing Beam Lightning Slash.jpg|Furious Shocking Slashes Lightning Wave.jpg|Lightning Pulse Thundering Justice.png|Thunder God's Advent Lighting Bolt of Sorrow.jpg|Lightning God's Sorrow Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave from Lightning God's Sorrow Embodiment of Faith.jpg|Embodiement of Faith Equipment 'Katana: '''Kosei uses two katana's in battle,but sometimes just one. These katana's are very standard,with a black wrapping,and a standard circular gaurd. Trivia *Part of Kosei's personality is based off of Naruto's Shikamaru Nara *His appearence is based of off Souji Okita,from Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan *His hobbies are training and creating new spells *So far this is the character I had the most mistakes with. *His favorite drink is coffee *His favorite food is onigiri (rice balls) *His least favorite food is sushi *His least favorite drink is milk *Kosei Namiha means Justice Wave Blade'' Category:Mage